Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (10 - 6 \times 8) \times 2 $
Explanation: $ = 1 + (10 - 48) \times 2 $ $ = 1 + (-38) \times 2 $ $ = 1 - 76 $ $ = -75 $